Eviana and her past
by Rowney
Summary: Eviana has just become one of the avengers. That's when her past comes back to haunt her and taunt her, just when things started to look good. One of her old enemies escape and make a new appearance in her life. Her life get's turned around. What is she suppose to do? Rated M for later. Loki x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okey, first avenger fanfiction! I love criticism that can help me getter better, probably have a few spelling mistakes and the characters might be a bit out of character, but I'll try as best as I can. Well R &R! **

It had gone two weeks since Loki tried to take over the world in New York. During that time the Stark tower where rebuilt and I felt more at home for every day. Loki had to help rebuild the city and then join the Avengers who I had joined as well. Currently I were seated beside Steve who I looked at as an older brother and Bruce who I spend most of my time talking to. Natasha and Clint were seated in another couch in the big room, talking to each other, and Loki together with Thor where in the opposite sofa from Natasha. The screen were showing a documentary about second world war and the nazis work, Steve were like glued to the screen, me? Not so much. Just a moment later Tony came in to the room holding a big box and a grin matching it. Before anyone could complain he turned the television off and opened the package. Oh my, it was a Playstation 4! I had to keep myself under control not to bounce up and down in my seat. Steve, Loki and Thor didn't seem to understand what it where, but how could they? The rest of us were more wondering what stupid idea had popped in to the millionaires head.

''I got Just Dance 2016, and we are gonna dance like crazy, no one are allowed to say no!'' Tony said with a smirk, mostly looking at me and Natasha. I gave out a sigh and rolled my eyes and Natasha just looked at Tony with all humor gone from her face.

''I don't dance without alcohol'' Clint said with a small smile of his own.

''Well that could be fixed'' Tony said and pointed towards his collection of expensive brands. Clint's smile disappeared but he didn't leave his place in the sofa beside Natasha. I gave Natasha a small nod and we both went up at the same time and went toward the door out of this room.

''And where are you going?'' Tony said. I turned around smiling.

''Well we need to change if we are gonna dance'' I said with an innocent smile and where dragged out of the room by Natasha.

''Well I don't mind dancing'' I said. ''Could be fun, after all, we could make some fun out of it!'' I said and Natasha gave me a short smile before we went in to my room. I picked up a sport-bra and put it on. Natasha already had one on her since she were suppose to train with me later but this had to do. A bad idea formed in my head and I knew I would regret it later but I couldn't help myself. I slowly turned towards Natasha with a wolf grin on my face that Natasha in response just raised her eyebrow.

''Let's dance in this'' I said as I took out my really short shorts, those I had on the beach that barley covered my behind.

''I should have killed you when I had the chance'' Natasha said with a cold voice but I could see the humor in her eyes. I would never forget the day I joined the avengers.

 _Pain was the first thing to register in my head as I slowly lifted it from the dirty floor. The little window to my right told me it was either pretty early or pretty late. With a lot of effort I sat up and pushed myself upright with the help of the wall. I could hear screaming down the hall and yet it didn't bother me anymore. When I first came here it made me feel sick, I had hated that sound, wanted it to stop, now it just showed me I were not dead or deaf. The could from the ground made itself aware and I shuddered, the only thing I had where a blanket and the underwear I had on me. I slowly took the dirty blanket and pulled it around my shoulders. The pain in my head were slowly making my vision blurry or where it the lack of water and food? I refused to linger on it as I knew it made me hungry so I turned my focus on the sound to have something to do then be alone with my taught and...it were silent. No more screaming, where the doctor already done?_

 _Then I heard it, the voice of a woman speaking to low for me to make out words. I tensed and pushed myself more to the wall as a pair of green eyes locked with mine. The gun she held firm in her hand and I knew right away she where here to destroy this base and all in it. Not that I cared, not at this point, so I dropped the blanket and stood still, my eyes not leaving hers._

'' _If you gonna kill me just do it, and don't miss'' I said calmly. Oddly enough she seamed to battle with herself and then lowered her gun. Before I could say something she opened her mouth and..._

''Eviana are you listening to me?!'' Natasha's voice and her hands shaking my made me come back.

''No, sorry, lost in my own taught'' I said and blushed. She rolled her eyes and looked at me with serious eyes.

''If you go dressed like that you will give Tony something to take photos of and harass you for, Steve will be blushing and have a hard time looking at you and besides, this is not the time to look like that'' Natasha said and I nodded, instead put on the pants I used for workout and the tee shirt. Natasha put on outfit similar to mine but I had a red shirt instead of a black one, but it wasn't for nothing she were called 'Black Widow'. We made it back down to the other who were now waiting, Tony had made everyone agree after promising he wouldn't shut up otherwise.

''So how do we do this?'' I said and Tony smiled. ''Well, I will drag two names from a bowl, those two will dance and then I will take two new names, and keep going like that. And I will also have another bowl with all the songs in, so you know what you will dance to!'' Tony said and I just looked at Natasha with knowing eyes but I knew this could be fun.

Tony moved everything out of the way so two people could dance, explained how to do it that took longer time due to Thor not understanding. But after showing it was just to follow the character and do as they did, and you could see how to move in the right corner, all was set to go. I on the other hand still tried to understand how I could be dragged in to this. Tony almost danced across the floor and he took two names out first.

''Bruce and Clint!'' he said far to happy but they did rise up even if Bruce looked like he would rather be somewhere else. Clint on the other hand looked relaxed and a bit exited. I couldn't help but smile.

''What happened to not dancing sober?'' I said and it gave a few chuckles around the room. Clint on the other hand just smiled and looked back at the screen as Tony took another note.

''Let's groove!'' he said like it were really important. I had to admit it was pretty funny watching them dance and see them trying to follow the moves. It were more then a few laughs and photos taken with help from J.A.R.V.I.S who recorded everything after Tony asking him to do so. Next where Natasha and Thor with the song uptown funk followed by Tony and Steve to the song I gotta feeling. And that made me and Loki the only one who had not yet danced. I didn't care anymore, it was just a fun thing so I did stand up and so did Loki even if he looked rather irritated at this. I just looked over at Tony as he shuffled trough the bowl before picking a song.

''You're the one that I want!'' he said and I felt my heart rate increase before I calmed myself down. I stilled blushed as I got myself ready. Loki didn't complain at all as I touched him, no, he seamed to enjoy this. And when the last of the song came he more then happy picked me up as I put my legs around his waist. I could see Steve blush and look away, the same for Bruce. Clint and Tony where grinning like idiots, Natasha just were shaking her head and Thor where stomping his foot down in the beat of the song.

I were a bit relieved when the song ended and they all applaud, okay we had given all the one dancing an applaud but it still were somewhat wrong.

''Okay the next up to dance is...'' Tony started just to be silenced by Jarvis. ''Sorry to interrupt sir but Agent Coulson wants to come in''

I had always loved Jarvis voice, the english accent and his way to talk, and I knew that Tony created him that way but it still felt like talking to a person. Tony just nodded and soon agent Coulson walked in to the room.

''Sorry to interrupt your..''He said as he looked over to the screen. ''..dancing'' he finished without changing his face. His eyes darted over everyone and stopped at me.

''If I could just have a quick word with you Eviana'' he said and I nodded to follow him out. He stopped outside the door and turned towards me with a serious face.

''Gabriel escaped'' he said as I took in a sharp breath. ''And children are going missing from the streets, we have found two bodies, having the same liquid you have in your veins inside of them'' Phil said and he actually got a sad face. My world stopped spinning, they where back, they did the same torturing I had gone trough during years. ''And they are after you'' he said and I took a step back in alarm. My anger spiked and I looked him in the eyes, knowing it was not his fault, but he was the only one close to take out my anger on.

''You said Gabriel could never escape!'' I screamed, anger and fear showing in my voice. ''You said that if I helped you capture him I would never be in danger, that they would stop searching, so how the fuck is he loose?'' I screamed and took a step back when Phil tried touching me. My anger died as fear took over and pain, I could feel the pain when they did all the experiments, during all the months, trying to make the perfect serum.

''You were suppose to keep me safe!'' I said and the hurt in my voice made Phil flinch ever so slightly. Before I could react more or Phil could talk the door opened to reveal Tony. Jarvis. Fuck, I didn't tell Jarvis to not show our conversation, so probably all in the room had seen it. My eyes were hurting from the tears I refused to let fall and Phil gave a small sigh at Tony.

''Eviana, I'm really sorry. I trusted the wrong guys, they helped him escape, and we don't know where they are but we will find them, and nothing will happen to you, I swear. We will keep you safe and I don't think they know you are here'' he said. I just went in to the room where the rest of the avenger where seated and looked slightly guilty making me aware that they had seen all. None of the avengers knew everything except Natasha since I did owe her my life, the rest knew the big picture, so all Phil said they already knew, except the part about Gabriel escaping. Phil went after me in to the room with Tony coming in after him, in my anger and sadness I curled in to a ball in the sofa between Bruce and Steve. Steve gently dragged me to his side and Bruce were touching my cheek in a calming way. They where like to big brother trying to protect me.

''Like I said we will do everything we can, Nick Fury already have putted the best on the job'' Phil said like it would calm me down.

''And we are here as well, we will not let anyone touch or hurt you'' Natasha said, her eyes showing hatred and I smiled a short smile.

I don't know how I did know but when the phone started to buzz in my pocket I went frozen before I did pick the phone up and looked at the screen. 'Secret' where showing and I closed my eyes praying for me to keep my voice under control, I wouldn't let them hear my fear.

''Jarvis, make sure to track this call and make it on speaker so we all can hear'' Tony said. I answered with a shaking hand, damn it, pull yourself together. The man in the phone didn't need to talk to make my breathing almost stop and make me froze in place, my eyes watered by the fear and my heart where trying to break free from it's hold inside my ribcage.

''Hello experiment 234, I hope you have a pleasant time, after all, it's about time I reclaim what is mine'' the voice belonging to no other then Gabriel himself. My fear where put aside when my anger took over.

''I'm not your's to claim'' I said, my voice dripping with poison. He laughed, a touting laugh and then it clicked what he was doing except making me get nightmares. I reached for the phone when he started talking.

''I will see you soon, after all, we are not done with you just yet, you know why you where created, and I will use you to create my army. And you are very pretty so perhaps in the future we could have perfect children running around'' he said and those words made me gag. ''But let's just focus on getting you here shall we? Sooner or later you will show yourself and then you will be mine'' he said laughing as I turned the phone off.

I where breathing fast and Bruce seamed to realize the problem sooner then the others. I rose from the sofa, started to walk forward and back while mumbling to myself to try to keep the other voice in my head from taking over. I felt my eyes turn to a dark red colour before I clenched my fist. All the glass in the cabinet to my right broke, raining down on the ground and my anger made me move my hands, moving the glass. Bruce jumped up from his place and looked at me with his brown, calming eyes.

''Eviana, deep breath'' he said and I kept my eyes focused on him, taking deep breath before I felt the tears run down my cheeks. I hated to cry, even more so in front of others, but I knew how good they where and how they could keep me under control. I didn't care when I fell down on my knees in the glass, the pain barley registered in my mind when the glass went trough my skin. All I could think of where the sounds of Gabriel's laugh, the pain from the serum and my fear. I felt Bruce lift me up and I hid my face in his shoulder, I just looked up a few seconds to look around the room.

Steve looked disgusted, probably due to the things Gabriel said. Natasha looked ready to kill and so did Clint. Thor looked angry and protective, Loki didn't move a muscle in his face but the tension from him shoved he where ready to kill them as well. Tony looked angry, disgusted and then he went for the door. Phil looked like he where the one responsible, like a kicked puppy, and I felt bad for him. I soon got my breathing under control and Bruce put me down beside him to take out the glass. Loki healed my wounds without a second word or glance, I could heal myself, not as fast as Loki and it did drain me, but I were training on it. I gently looked up at Phil who where turning to leave.

''Phil, sit down'' I said and he looked over at me but did sit down, it looked like he were expecting me to beat him senseless, yell at him or make sure to tell him what he did wrong. Once he where seated I gently looked at him with a soft smile tugging at my lips.

''I trust you when you say nothing will happen to me and that you will find Gabriel and the rest. It's not your fault, we all make bad choices, just look at Tony, he do them all the time'' I joked. A small smile tugged at Phil's lips for a second and I leaned forward and hugged him to show him what I meant. Phil nodded before he rose and left the building to go back to SHIELD's headquarter.

As soon as he had left the room I rose from my seat in the sofa to start cleaning up the mess I made but I didn't get more then one meter from it when Loki sighed, used his magic and cleared it away. I gave Steve a look and he rose, following me to my room, when I first came here three weeks before Loki attacking, I had nightmares all the time. I would wake up screaming and sweating and having panic. Sometimes the other side of me would show. But as long as Steve or someone else stayed with me I felt calmer, went to sleep faster and if I got a nightmare they would be there to calm me down. I knew that only children slept with other due to nightmares, or if you asked me it where like that, but nobody made fun of me and nobody complained. I went in to the bathroom, made myself ready for bed before entering my bedroom. Steve where lying on the other side of the bed in his boxers. First time he slept like that he where were uncomfortable, blushing so much that tomatoes would be jealous, but after explaining a more how it where these day compared to the day he where young, he where relaxed when I saw him in them. I had to admit he where really eye candy but he where more like my big brother. I slowly teach him more about today to make him fit in more, took him away to do things, looked on movies with him etc, being his teacher to the 21 century. Sometimes Thor and Loki would join, more often Thor then Loki, not that I complained.

I pulled the cover over us and put my head on Steve's chest, breathing in his calming scent and listening to his slow, beating heart. I don't know how long it took but I where soon sleeping with bad dreams following me. I woke up, I where sweating, my heart where racing faster than a racing horse but I ignored it and made it out of bed. Steve where sleeping deep beside me. I went out of my room, down the halls and in to the kitchen where I took a glass of water. Since Tony where Tony a room where to small for him so we all had our own floor. I just rolled my eyes as I went down in the lab and I were very surprised to see it bee empty, no Bruce and no Tony loosing sleep. They where both good on forgetting to eat and to sleep, therefor me and Pepper where the one telling them to quit when they needed sleep and food. I would guess Pepper where together with Tony at the moment.

''Jarvis darling, would you please locate Mr. Stark'' I said calmly. The AI where not slow to help her with her request.

''He is in his room sleeping together with Pepper, want me to wake him up?'' he asked and I shook my head.

''No that will not be needed thank you'' I said calmly. I gently went further in to the lab and looked at all the things. I where pretty good on making things when it came to liquids, new formulas, changing stuff like that, but not build like Jarvis or iron man suits. I went to the computer and started it.

''Jarvis would you show me the results on Bruce research on the hulk?'' I said with a sweet voice. ''I don't think Banner would like..'' he started but I just gave a sigh. ''I have been talking with him and know the most, if he will get angry he can take out on me, please Jarvis open it'' I said and the AI did what I asked.

I opened the files, looking trough it until I found the blood test done and I started reading, I started writing, looking in to it. Slowly I started to get my head around it, putting two and two together. I smiled when things where going the right way, I started writing down the formula, it would not change him back from having the hulk but if my theories where correct, it would stop the hulk from taking over Bruce. Well it would be harder for the Hulk, but the mind is a powerful things, so if Bruce really wanted to turn in to the hulk he would be able to.

''Jarvis, do we have all of this ingredients at home?'' I said. ''Let me look'' the AI said. ''Yes looks like we do'' Jarvis said half a minute later. Then I knew what I could do, and I could show this to Bruce. My eyes started to get heavy, I knew I had not slept more then three hours. I still kept trying to keep myself awake when I felt everything around go black.

I woke up to someone touching my shoulder and my eyes flew open to reveal Bruce face in my line of sight. I relaxed and calmed myself down before hurting him. He looked worried as I sat up.

''Are you alright? What are you doing down here? Steve where worried when he woke up and couldn't find you'' he said and I looked sheepish at the floor blushing.

''I woke up from a nightmare, I didn't want to wake Steve up, so I went down here to try and help you since you have helped me so much. And to be honest I think I found a way to suppress the hulk for a shorter period of time. And yes, I'm fine'' I said and Bruce relaxed, he was not even mad at me for looking at his blood test.

''Well what we both need now is breakfast, come on'' he said and helped me off the floor. Ouch, my body where sore from sleeping on the floor, not that I would admit it out loud, after all, I were only 23 years old, soon to be 24. My stomach rumbled quietly when the smell of breakfast reached my nose, it smelled wonderful. Before I could react two strong arms pressed me to a muscular chest that could only belong to Steve. I gently hugged him back and he looked me over before relaxing.

''I'm alright don't worry, I'm sorry I went away, but I'm not gonna do something stupid like running of on my own, I really don't wanna be captured'' I said calmly and Steve seamed happy by those words. Only time I would give myself away would be to save any of them, after all they had all done so much for me, well except Loki, but he where slowly getting better on it.

''Loki?'' I said calmly as he entered the room. The asgardian prince turned to look at me and just nodded slowly. ''I need to run a few errands downtown, would you like to follow?'' I said and he just snorted.

''I'm not a babysitter'' he said calmly. I just gave him a small smile and my eyes turned to red.

''I don't need a babysitter'' I said with calm voice and he looked in to my red ones before rolling his eyes. ''Fine I follow but I will not carry your stuff not will I pay for it'' he said simply and I smiled.

''What that so hard?'' I said and Loki ignored me. All where assembled during breakfast before I excused myself so I could freshen up and leave the Stark tower together with Loki.

It went rather fast picking everything, less then two hours, and Loki seamed happy at that fact, me on the other hand didn't mind shopping even taught I liked other things better. I even decided to buy Loki lunch and he didn't say no to that. We found ourself a small Chinese restaurant and ate mostly during silence, a few time me or Loki would ask something. That's when I felt the eyes on me and tensed. I knew someone where watching us, Loki might have felt the same way but even if he did he refuse to show it. I paid for everything and left the shop when I saw this man leaving the table behind us.

''We are being followed'' I said and Loki didn't glance back. ''I know'' he said trough gritted teeth. Then it all clicked in place and I gave out a small squeak and my knees almost buckled under me.

''I'm so stupid'' I muttered as Loki took a steadying grip around my arm before he let go of me again. ''Gabriel didn't call to scare me, well he might have it as a bonus, no he where tracking my phone. Since the call was not to long he could only have tracked it to this part of New York city, but we can't let this man follow us to the tower, he would know'' I said as Loki nodded.

''I have an idea that might work'' I said and this time my voice were a bit weak and scared. ''If they have more following us we might be a bit doomed'' I said and Loki rolled his eyes. ''Don't be so over dramatic, remember you are walking down a busy street with a sexy looking god, the good of mischief'' he said and now I rolled my eyes. We were walking toward the tower, getting away from the more busy streets and before the poor man could react a lamppost fell down in front of him, slowing him down, fast enough for me to turn in on an alley and go another way to the tower. As we entered I were sure he had lost us. I dragged Loki to my room and he didn't stop me. I put the bags on the floor and I were pacing forward and back.

''Calm down'' Loki said and I stopped pacing and looked at him.

''I cant believe they found me. They will sooner or later find out I'm here. I should call Phil right? Let him know what happened and then leave. And you are in danger in case they found out you are my friends. Cause they will use you against me, make me come forward and surrender myself, cause I would do it...'' I said. I started to have panic, my breathing was short, my heart where beating fast, my eyes were dilated and my mind where foggy with all my ideas and scenarios as I closed my eyes. Nothing I had faced in my life, not even Loki and his army, made me like this. Not even if a random guy put a gun against my head, but it would be enough for Gabriel to send a selfie to me and I would freak out, and probably let the other side of me loose.

Before I could start jabber again I felt something soft on my lips. I slowly opened my lips to find Loki in front of me, his lips pressing against mine. They where softer then expected, tracing the line of my lips perfectly, as one arm locked around my lower back and pushed me flush against him. The other hand he dragged trough my hair. I put my arms around his neck and looked in to his perfect, green eyes. His skilled tongue brushed my lower lip, asking for permission, which I gladly gave him. Now I knew why he was called silver tongue. His pink flesh danced with mine, he guided himself skillfully trough my mouth, discovering everything. He tasted sweet and Loki, a perfect mix, and he started to push me back toward the bed. He guided himself over me, taking his weight on his arm, only touching my sides, my face and my hair. This where very calming and I didn't want him to stop. I gave out a small moan of pleasure and I could feel Loki smile against my lips. All to soon, if you asked me, he raised from the bed.

''Are you calm now? I won't let anyone hurt you cause you mean to much for that'' he said and it seamed hard for him to say those words, but after all, Loki where not the one to show feelings for earthlings.

''Is that why you kissed me? To make me calm?'' I said and a slight pain stabbed my heart. Loki smiled ever so slightly.

''Yes and no. Yes to make you calm down and stop talking, no, not only that, I wanted to try how you tasted and felt'' he said and I blushed like furious. He looked at me with those green eyes and smiled slowly.

''And I think I will to it again, when I want, where I want, cause you liked it, and I enjoyed it, beside you have been looking at me since day one'' he said and to that I only looked down in the floor. He lifted my face and kissed my lips softly.

''Don't worry, it will not make it awkward between us, besides, I would like to get to know you more, be able to protect you, don't ask me why cause I don't know, and it's not that you are a team member and the other counts on it. No, I want to, and I'm dragged to you by a force I can't explain, if you don't want it tell me'' he said and rose to leave the room. He opened the door and walked out.

''I want you to Loki'' I said. He didn't turn but he smiled ever so slightly and I smiled to. Finally something good in all this bad.

Before I would forget I told Jarvis to tell everyone what had happened and I called Phil. He where the one sounding guilty and I once again told him all was fine. Tony showed up in the room later that evening and told me it was movie night. I knew it was to share us all up so I didn't say no. There where a lot of snacks, alcohol of course, and the movie where 'Alice in wonderland' the one with Johnny Depp. Natasha and Clint where seated beside each other, all knew they where a couple, but they rarely showed it outside the tower for safety. Bruce and Steve were beside each other, Tony had Pepper beside him, and I were seated between Loki and Thor. By the end of the movie I crawled in to Loki's lap and putted my head to his shoulder. I got a few glances but no one said anything or gave me a bad look, no, all where pretty calm with it and even approving even if Bruce and Steve gave Loki a warning glance, one that said no messing around with her feelings. To that calm I fell asleep in Loki's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own avengers! This is my first avengers fanfiction so most of the character might be OC. Lemons at the end of this chapter, I will give a warning, will not affect the story so if you wanna skip it that is fine!**_

I woke up and felt someone hold me tight to their chest. Before my brain could catch up I punched the one holding me and pushed away to land on my back. I rolled up to stand just to realized I had punched a surprised looking Loki with a now bleeding nose. I put my hands over my mouth and I realized we were not alone in the corridor. Behind Loki I could see Thor look as surprised as Loki before he took a step forward in case Loki would lose his control. Tony started laughing somewhere behind Thor but I didn't care.

''Loki...I'm so sorry'' I whispered and took a step forward. Loki looked at me with calculating eyes but he didn't seam all to pleased, and to be honest, who would blame him? I took out my handkerchief and gently put it to his nose. He just sighed irritated before he used his magic to heal himself.

''Oh my god! You got hit by a girl, a god hit by a girl. Jarvis, send the video to my phone!'' Tony said beaming with delight and Jarvis did as he was told. Tony hurried toward his room and I had no idea what he would do with the video but right now I didn't care.

Thor where relaxed again when he saw that Loki didn't lose his temper even if he had shot daggers toward Tony.

''God night Lady Eviana'' he said and pulled me in to a bear hug. I was surprised I hadn't snapped due to the brute force in the hugs. Thor sometimes forgot how strong he was, it was somewhat cute but deadly. He then left me and Loki alone in the corridor, Loki's green eyes not leaving my ice blue ones. I knew I was biting my lips to hard and I could feel the taste of blood but I couldn't stop what I was doing not could I stop staring in to Loki's eyes. He gently walked forward and I were ready to be hit by him, I were tensed and waited for him to release his anger, even more so when he rose a hand toward my face.

''You looked troublesome dove, that is not fitting for you, and if you are hungry we got food, no need to bite your lip'' he said with a calming, soothing and loving voice. He rose his thumb and brushed it over my lip to make me loose the grip over it before he close in and hold me to his chest. He putted his lips in my hair and kept me close, slowly doing circles on my lower back. All I could do where hide my face to his chest and keep myself from crying, I didn't want to cry nor did I have the energy or the tears, I just wanted to sleep. Loki seamed to realize it or did I say it out loud? I didn't know nor did I care. Loki lifted me up again and I walked to my room.

''Stay with me'' I whispered and hated that I sounded like a kid but he nodded. I hurried in to the toilet to get ready for the night.

I slept in pajamas, Loki just in underwear, I guess that was normal for him but it still made me stare one extra time before I crawled under the blankets. Loki gently pulled me to his side, he was balancing himself on one arm, lying on the side. His right hand gently tucked a piece of my hair behind my air before he put his lips against mine. It was a soft, sweet good night kiss. I smiled gently against his lips before I open my mouth slightly to let my tongue roam over his lower lips. Loki's intense eyes didn't leave mine when he opened his mouth to give me access. I gently let my pink muscle explore his wet cave. He tasted of pop-tart and his unique taste, Loki. He soon started to move his own pink muscle, battling with mine before he took over and invaded my mouth. He hovered more over me before he went over me and gently pushed me in to the mattress, deepening the kiss. I don't know how long we laid there, making out like love-struck teenager, both of us moaning from time to time. My hand where placed in his hair and his hands where in my hair, pulling me closer to him. I gave out a sound of disappointment when Loki pulled away, smiling like he where looking at his...love? I looked up at him with wanting eyes but he didn't do more then pull me to his chest.

''It's time to sleep Dove, after all, we have things to do tomorrow, if you want to go with me'' he said and I looked in to his eyes.

''Yes I would love to...cause I think I love you'' I whispered and he went still for minutes. If I wouldn't have felt his intense gazing eyes on me I would think he where sleeping.

''You are not joking'' was what he finally said and I sat up, looking at him with irritation before giving out a sight when I remembered his past to just fall back to his chest. Being adopted and knowing his real parents didn't love him, then his adopted father not telling him, and thinking he didn't have anyone loving him nor that he deserved it, my poor Loki.

''No, I'm not joking'' I said and I saw happiness shine in his eyes, and he hugged me closer, smiling shortly.

''Sleep dove, I love you to'' he said before I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up feeling very happy, content and well rested even taught my head hurt. A small smile tucked at my lips and I moved just to hear someone to my right grunt irritably. I cracked my eyes open and felt the light blind me before they fell on the sight of Loki in just underwear. Not a bad sight, not a bad sight at all. Slowly I went out of bed making sure not to wake the beast and took a shower. The heat made my skin go red but I really enjoyed it that way! I put on a black underwear, a small skirt who just reached to half my thigh and a stomach shirt. The cloth fitted perfect over my curves and showed of how well trained I where. The hair where put up in a high ponytail and I smiled at myself in the mirror, feeling more happy by the minute and I stepped out of the bathroom. My headache I ignored and but in the back of my head for the moment being.

I looked at Loki's smiling face from his place in the bed as he looked me up and down. I most of the time don't care but this time he made me blush, how come he had such an effect on me? I smiled a shy smile before sitting down next to him in bed. He reached out and dragged down the bed, kissing my neck and making me moan. He kissed my collarbone, giving me love bites, as he kissed me up the neck, gently tugging at my earlobe before stroking my cheek. I moaned by the treatment but didn't complain, well not technically, but my stomach did by giving out a soft grumble, like a cute puppy would do. But it was enough to make Loki back away and drag me with him down to the kitchen we all shared. When the elevator door opened the wonderful smell of breakfast hit my nostrils making my stomach sound a little more and Loki chuckled before kissing my head and went in to the room after dragging me to his side.

I first saw Jane and Pepper cock breakfast and the rest where seated around the room. Tony where the first to look up and gave out a wolf sounding howl, his eyes roaming my body, and I didn't care if guys looked at my body as long as they where not Gabriel or from his teams. When Tony sounded like that the rest of the avengers turned to look at me and Loki. Jane and Pepper smiled brightly, a small smile where tugging at Natasha's lips. Clint looked me up and down with big eyes, liking what he saw, almost looking like Tony before he got back his self-control. Bruce looked before keeping his eyes locked with mine for a few seconds before looking away, Steve blushed like crazy, still had a hard time adjusting to the 21-century.

I felt Loki loose his grip around me and let me go before he went over to the sofa beside Thor and sat down. Tony on the other hand where walking over to me with a grin on his lips.

''My, my, you look happy, so tell me all the details. How big is Loki? How good is he in bed? If you want I can show you something to compare to'' he said with a mocking smile and I rolled my eyes and pushed at his chest.

''Really funny tin-man'' I said and smiled towards Tony. ''For you information it was perfect'' I said before sitting down beside Steve and Bruce. Bruce nodding, smiling slightly before he looked down at some papers again. I looked them over but he did hide them from me, but then I read one word. _**Gabriel.**_ Before Bruce could react I jumped up from the sofa, grabbed the paper and made a run to the elevator. I pressed the button, I heard them call after me but I looked up.

''Morning Jarvis, please, take me to ground floor as fast as you can!'' I said. ''Good morning Eviana, I will speed it up'' Jarvis told me and I looked down at the paper. It was nothing new, mostly what I already knew about Gabriel, I had read the exact same paper before from the files Phil had brought. No, it was the two post-it notes that had caught my eyes and I looked the over.

 _/Los Angeles_

 _Hotel Angeleno, Gabriel?/_

/Travel 17:30/

I didn't know how to feel about it. To know they might have found Gabriel and where risking their life for me. They where going there, well not all at once, put they where gonna look. All for me. They would risk their life for me like I would for them but it didn't make me feel any better. No, it was a trap, I just knew it, and I didn't want anyone of them to leave for me. And I felt angry, where they planing on keeping it for me?!

I felt the elevator slow down and then come to a stop. My knees went weak and I just sat against the elevator wall, looking at the opening. My eyes where filled with tears and trough the tears I could see the face of Loki. The pain in my head almost made me want to whimper but I kept it down and hide it far away in my head, locking it in.

''Hey, it will be alright, come here'' he whispered and I clung to him while he spoke calming words and moving his hands over my back in soothing circles.

We went up again, Loki lifted me up in his arms and I didn't protest. He put me down in a chair beside him as breakfast where served. I looked at Bruce who looked guilty together with Steve, Thor looked confused, Clint and Natasha didn't show anything, year of practice, and Tony looked to be deep in thoughts. Pepper were busy with fixing something to drink to the table.

''Where you gonna tell me?'' I said and there reactions told me that was not the case, I just knew that Thor didn't know what they where talking about nor did Jane. My eyes found Steve who took it on him to explain.

''It was Fury's order, not to tell you and do it in sec..'' he started but I held up my hand silence him.

''Yeah, so you would just sneak away? Telling me you had gone on a mission without telling me the truth ever or eat least until you where back. What if something would have happened?'' I said and took a deep breath to keep my anger in check.

''Yes that was the plan'' Tony said as a matter of fact and started eating. I closed my eyes before relaxing and looking at Steve.

''I taught better of you all'' I muttered. ''Anyway, who are going?'' I said. I realized Steve and the rest had heard what I said cause they looked sad and like they where in pain. Tony looked at me.

''Well thunder-boy, red riding hood, birdie, cucumber on steroids and the perfect me are going'' Tony said and I looked at him.

''No'' I said and I knew they would feel the same as me. Therefor they didn't call me stuff nor started to be rude. If someone would come after them and they knew their friends would go they wouldn't be happy.

''We know how you feel, but we are a team, and together we can do this. You trust us right?'' Steve said and I nodded. ''Then let us help you, we are you friends'' Steve said and I took a deep breath.

''We are probably more like a family'' I said and got amused glances from the rest knowing it was more or less true.

''Well Steve is the big brother keeping everyone together, Bruce is the grandpa who is smart and always have something good to say, really wise. Then we have Thor and Loki, the far away relatives that just visits during holidays but still are close to the family. Natasha is the aunt, always keeping an eye on everyone and who knows everything about everyone. Then Clint is the middle brother, very smart when he wish to be so, smart and funny, but also a total jackass, joking around. Then there is Tony, the child in this family, doing only what he want's, don't care about rules but everyone loves him anyway. And Jane are the one who are together with the relatives from far away and Pepper, you are the babysitter'' I said and everyone started to laugh, even Tony.

I relaxed and gave a sigh.

''Fine, I trust you, like you trust me, we are a family after all. But if anyone of you fuck up or hurt yourself or whatever I will blame myself and refuse to let you go away again. Hell, I would even let myself be bait then let you go'' I muttered and everyone gave me a stern look, saying that it was out of question, but I did ignore it to look at my food and started eating. The rest of the breakfast was us calmly eating and talking like nothing had happened, just relaxing. Tony with his stupid talking, Clint whit his sometimes sexy remarks that made two blush like crazy, one more then the other. Since Bruce worked with Tony he had gotten better but Steve still needed to adjust to the jokes.

That was when the sharp pain from my head erupted and I clutched it. I know I gave out a whimper before I fell to my knees but after that I reminded almost silent. My breathing was the only thing giving away my pain, it was fast and shallow. I clenched my jaws so I wouldn't make a sound and tried to focus on something else then the pain. I could hear them say my name but I didn't respond. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I lifted my head to look in to the worried eyes of Loki. I realized all where much closer except Bruce, I couldn't see him somewhere, and then I saw him enter the room again.

''When did you last take it?'' Bruce said with a worried yet determined voice, looking in to my red eyes.

''Months...before...Loki's...attack'' I whispered. ''I taught it...had gone...away...and I forgot'' I almost spat trying to keep myself calm. The pain in my head where like knives, cutting and slashing, and I knew how it would stop if I just let it take over my body.

''What is happening?!'' Loki said with a worried voice. ''Answer me Bruce!'' he said with a voice fit for a god, a god that ruled, the same voice he had used when he asked people to kneel for him.

Bruce went down on knees in front of me and forced my head back. It took everything in me not to scream when I opened my mouth and he put the tablet in my mouth before forcing me to swallow water with it. I refused to whimper, stupid, of course the newly turn of events would tricker the injection. Bruce then looked at Loki.

''Like you know Eviana where injected with a substance. This serum sort of have it's own will, like my hulk side, it want's to take over. And pain, fear or anger is the trigger, and this substance is very strong in Eviana's body, it's like she shares her body with this substance. Both are trying to keep control of the body, and when she is stressed it will trigger, and every since Gabriel escape she has been under a lot of stress from time to time, and this means the other side wanna try to take over. So she has these tablets I designed to help her keep in control, cause otherwise the only way to let out the pain the serum causes is to turn in to her other form. Like the hulk she loses control for the moment''

I whimpered and tried to rise up but Bruce gave me a stern look as Loki held me tight to his chest.

''I'm sorry Eviana, you need to start eating the pills, I know you hate it and what comes with it, but it's for the better. We could start with just a week and see how far it takes us, alright?'' Bruce said, his voice so soothing and he gave me a sad smile. Loki didn't look very happy and his eyes demanded to know why I hated them and what where to come.

''Well'' I started and had to clear my voice. ''It's like this, I get like stomach flu sort of, I can't really eat food that well, I mostly puke everything up. So I need to be on IV but on the other hand I get more control over the serum'' I said smiling slightly. ''It's just I hate it, I hate needles no matter who put them in me, and I hate to become weak and tired, but for a week and not more. Beside, the side effects usually take one day to show'' I said looking at Bruce who nodded. I gave a small sigh and with help of Loki I rose from the floor.

''This is really an interesting morning even taught sex is not in it'' Tony said before he excused himself to work a bit in the lab. Everyone went to different places in the tower, mostly to pack and get ready. I didn't like that they would travel the same day but I wouldn't stop them, not anymore. I was almost tempted to sneak there myself but I resisted, they would have my head when the got me back here and probably lock me in the tower and throw away the key(even if the rooms didn't have keys).

I went down a few floors after changing cloth so I could train a bit. Even taught the tower where safe I knew that I were not to be left alone and someone where always follow me. This time Thor did, where Loki was I didn't know.

It was no surprise to see Steve work out, this time lifting. I pulled out my water bottle before I wrapped my hands so I could take a round against the punching bag. Thor on the other hand just sat down on a bench looking at me. I focused, in the beginning just getting in a good rhythm but without realized it I kind of lost my concentration, hitting harder and harder. It wasn't until I saw the blood marks on the punching bad I registered the pain or the blood dropping to the floor. I saw Steve and Thor talking with their backs facing me. But when they realized that it was no sound of someone punching something they turned around at the same time, almost like they where performing a dance step. I gave out a chuckle at the sight before I saw their faces change. Thor hurried forward.

''You are hurt, I'm so sorry, I where suppose to keep you safe lady Eviana'' Thor said and his eyes got a sad tingle in them that made my heart squeezed in pain. He taught he had failed me, I could see it in his eyes, and he where almost hurt over the fact that he failed.

''Hey, not you fault Thor and beside, this is nothing. Will be healed before you return, well almost, but it's really nothing, don't worry'' I said smiling gently toward Thor as Steve fixed my hands.

''You guys are the best'' I said first kissing Thor cheek then Steve who started to blush like crazy. ''Well I will take a shower and then go find Loki'' I said and they nodded.

The shower where short and I hurried to find Loki with Thor striding behind me. It didn't take long after I asked Jarvis who told me he where in the library. I was almost surprised to hear that Tony had one, perhaps it was Peppers idea? I had to ask her later on. I opened the door to the library and Thor walked away after seeing his brother inside.

''Hi'' I said smiling slightly. Loki looked up from his book with irritation before it was replaced with...love?

''Hi dove'' he said and I sat down beside him. He dragged me to his side and kept reading. I chuckled a bit when I saw he was reading 'Alice in Wonderland' that happened to be one of my favorite books.

''Can't you read to me? I don't care if it's not from the begining'' I said and Loki looked surprised, almost like he had forgot I was there, before nodding and he started reading out loud. Before I fell asleep I kissed Loki's cheek and drifted off to a far off land where everything where alright to these words from Loki, _'But I don't want to go among mad people'_

I woke by someone touching my hair and the smell of Loki. I smiled and moved a little, letting him know I where awake and I opened my eyes to look in to his green ones. I gently moved up and kissed him. Soon we where making out like lovestruck teenager, I didn't even hear the door open before I heard a whistle. I turned my head and broke away from the kiss just to see Tony filming with his mobile.

''This will be perfect material to black-mail you, finally'' he said. ''Beside the early dinner is ready, we soon need to go, get up now or else you will need this'' Tony said throwing me a condom. When it hit me it was like a spell over me released and I jumped up.

Tony got the idea and raced down the stairs with me running after him, we ran in to the place where all the avenger, even Loki who teleported where seated, chatting that died down when we came tumbeling in the room.

''Give it back, I don't care what you think you have the right to do cause it's your tower, but if you send it'' I said laughing, sitting astride his waist trying to reach the phone and he smiled wide.

''Jarvis, send the video to all avenger phones'' he said and I gasp. ''You should only dare do it Jarvis, I will make sure you never have a calm moment..''

''The video send to all the avengers phones, and I'm sorry Eviana, he created me'' Jarvis voice said and I knew I couldn't be mad at him. All had got a phone from Tony the christmas before, Thor and Steve still had problem using them, the rest not at all. I sigh when I saw them taking their phones up and looking.

Clint looked more then please over seeing it and I looked at him with hard, cold eyes that burned.

''If you even think about jerkin off to that video I will make your life a living hell'' I said and I couldn't help but smile when I saw the face of Clint change, showing me the idea where off the table. Natasha just gave me a look saying I-Feel-You. Bruce turned it off, slight pink cheeks and Steve where so red that tomatoes would be jealous of him. Thor just looked happy at me, like it was good I had break trough to Loki and Loki...Well he could have killed Tony right there and now. I smiled very sweet at Tony, unable to be angry at anyone in the team, and I went forward. Tony looked at me with a big grin on his face. I slowly reached forward, pushing my big breast against Tony's chest, took my hand in his hair, dragging his face up. Tony didn't stop smiling and I could see the playboy in him wake, well I could feel it as well under me, but I did ignore it. I reached forward until our lips almost touched, I could see the rest of the avenger look at us with either interest or confusion. Loki looked hurt and angry, he probably taught I would kiss him. I reached forward to Tony's ear.

''If you do that again you will be happy to wake up with three legs, get me? If I say it's okay to videotape or take photo then sure'' I said and Tony swallowed, nodding and I let my lips go over the stubble on his cheek. I could feel his member twitch and he gasped, slowly closing his eyes and leaning forward. I smiled before hitting him square in solar plexus. He gave out a muffled sound as I rose.

''So what's for dinner?''

The dinner seamed far to short and soon I where saying goodbye but in my ears it sounded like a farewell, like they would never return. Thor crushed me in his arm but I didn't say anything, just smiled and hugged back. Clint smiled and hugged me, saying everything would go fine and brining up his mission in Budapest. I couldn't help but smile at that. Natasha just gave me a quick hug and told me we could go out when she where back. Bruce gave me a long list I should follow to feel good, like the doctor he where. Tony looked at me, almost worried I would hit him again but when I held up my hands he hugged me fast and I almost ended up hitting him in the chest when he slapped me over the ass. Well Tony's own way to show affection and that he cared, Pepper were used to it and didn't care as long as it was me(he would never dare try to do it to Natasha). And they all promised to try to keep in touch, after all, Tony could kind of easy keep in touch as the genius he where, but that I wouldn't tell him or he would be so full of himself(and we wouldn't hear the end of it).

As soon as they had left inside one of S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter I decided to go down to the library again with Loki. Loki didn't mind reading more for me and I felt relaxed at the moment but no matter how much I tried the more time that past the more I started to think about what could happen.

''Love, you need a distraction'' Loki said and I looked up at him, dropping the image of all the ones going captured and tortured. I just nodded slowly as Loki held out his hand towards mine.

''Come'' he said and I lashed our fingers together as we headed for Loki's room. He, like everyone else, had gotten a floor for himself, showing off New York, the almost repaired city.

I walked after him as he walked toward the bedroom. He opened the door and showed of a really cool looking room. It was decorated in green, black and gold, same colour that Loki had, and it was more old fashion, yet really cool. I walked toward the kingsize bed and let my fingers roam over the fabric in the bed.

''It's really soft I assure you'' Loki said with a husky voice from behind me as he hugged me, he held me toward his chest and kissed my neck, biting down on more sensitive spots that made me moan and move my head so he could get better access.

Loki gently moved me around, pushing me to the bed and smiled as he crawled over me. I put my fingers in his raven-black hair and pulled him towards me, kissing him and moaning as his finger started to undo my shirt.

 _ **(From here on is a sex-scene)**_

I looked up in his green eyes as I started to undo his shirt. I was happy he didn't have the cloth he had when he tried to take over the world, no, both he and Thor had started to wear normal cloth to fit in more. I pulled it over his shoulders, and let it fall to the floor, together with his now unbuttoned pants. He made a fast work of my cloth and only stopped to look down at me when all my cloth where gone and I laid in his bed in only underwear. He looked pleased as he removed my bra, the cold air gave me gooseflesh and hard nipples. Loki smiled as he leaned forward, taking my right nipple in his mouth, tugging and licking it. I could feel a sensation of pleasure spread to my body, down to my sex, making me moan and tangle my finger in his hair.

''Well, I know a little about your people, and no offense but I don't want a child, so condom do you have one?'' Loki said and I smiled a little. ''On pills'' I said and he nodded.

I arched my back in pleassure and I could feel Loki grin toward my breast. He gently stroke me down my stomach and dragged down my panties to drop them to the floor. His gentle hand slowly started to toutch my clitoris making me squirm under him and moan eaven louder.

''Loki'' I whimpered and he smiled as he gently added a finger inside of me, pumping it in and out of me ever so slowly. I dragged him more up to kiss him as he added a second finger inside of me. The sensation was wonderful and I started to thrust back with my hips.

''Loki..I'm close'' I said and he smiled as he continued his torture. I whimpered and groaned before gripping harder in his hair.

''Loki!'' I screamed as I came and he withdraw his fingers, licking them clean before he removed his boxer.

Wow, he had a perfect shaped penis, standing tall, with a beautiful shaft and the top where round. I smiled as I pushed him to the bed before licking from the bottom to the top making Loki moan in appreciation. He took his hand in my hair when I started to lick up and down, earning more moans. His member where twitching and I took him in to my mouth, using my hand when I couldn't fit more in to my mouth.

Loki slowly started to meet my mouth with his hips, his hand holding my head still and guiding it for smoother moments, while he where careful not to thrust to much in to my mouth. I licked the tip before deep throating, making him hiss through clenched teeth and take a harder grip in my hair.

''Slow down or I will come'' Loki said and I realized him with a small 'plop'. He smiled and I crawled up, slowly lowing myself down. I gasped, slowly taking all of him in, god he was big. Loki held my hips as I slowly took all of him in and adjusted to his sice. Loki had his eyes half closed, taking in the wet sensation around his twitching member, and I put my hand on my chest. I started to move my hips slowly, making him moan in pleasure and his nails dug in a bit to my hips, I would get marks and probably bruises, but I didn't care. I kissed him before I started to moan together with him, throwing my head back and Loki made sure to sit more up so he could lick my breast. He started to meet my thrust halfway, making me moan his name and my voice where getting louder.

''Loki...I'm gonna...cum'' I whispered and he moved his hips faster, slamming in to the depths of me, hitting just the right spot.

''Loki!'' I screamed as my second orgasm ripped trough my body, sending Loki over the edge when my inner wall contracted, and he moved a little more to drag the sensation of the orgasm out before he fell back in bed with me over him. He slowly whit draw and we lied there in each others arms, savoring the moment and catching our breaths. I snuggled in to his chest as he dragged the sheets over us.

''I wouldn't mind more distractions like this'' I said as I giggled and he smiled towards me, holding me close.

''Well, I would be happy to give you more'' he whispered. I smiled a coy smile toward him and kissed the corner of his mouth. My hand moving to his member and I smiled.

''I wouldn't mind you giving me one more'' I said and Loki went over me and kissed me senseless. I could get used to this.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own avengers! This is my first avengers fanfiction so most of the character might be OC. R &R! :D**_

Two week had gone by and still nothing, not a single word from the idiots, well _friends_ , risking their life for me. It made my heart pound hard in fear as I walked over the floor, trying to calm myself down and not to wake Loki. Yeah Loki. I where officially together with him, and last night he where just perfect, well more then usually. First he invited me for a romantic dinner on the rooftop with live candles and music, perfect food, drink and company by him. Then he danced with me for a long while, just holding me close and whispered beautiful things in my ears. The end of the date where the movie and sex, both where amazing. But I couldn't keep my mind under control, great, I needed a distraction right now. I slowly made it out of the room after changing to work-out cloth.

''Jarvis, where is Steve?'' I said and I could almost hear the rolling eyes of Jarvis when I asked, like, I had started to talk to Jarvis all the time cause he made me calm and he liked it, or eat least I think he did.

''He is in the training room'' Jarvis voice came and I smiled toward the ceiling. I walked in to the elevator and moved down to the right floor, the first thing I saw where Steve running on the machine, and I smiled when I walked up to him.

''Do you wanna spare?'' I said and he nodded before turning of the machine. It was first light, making sure both of us, but mostly me, where warm so nothing would happen. Then it got harder, I was happy Steve didn't use all his strength or he would break something, but I still hit the floor from time to time, and bruises where always to follow after a work-out.

''Sorry to interrupt you training but SHIELDS helicopter just landed and they are going down to the common room'' Jarvis voice cut trough. I stopped moving, frozen in place. Normally I would have moved away from Steve's knuckles but not this time, they hit me perfect on the nose, sending pain trough my body and making me fall down on the floor. The chock where visible on Steve's face, then it turned to fear and he kneeled beside me. I closed my eyes and could feel the fast stream of blood from both my nostrils, running down my face, great, why would I stop?

''I'm so sorry Eviana, really, I didn't mean to, I should have been able to stop it...'' he started to say but I held up my hand and opened my eyes.

''It's not your fault that I just froze, really, I don't think the one in the battlefield would just stop cause Jarvis is talking, and it's not your fault either, but I need something to stop the bleeding'' I said and Steve rose, giving me a towel. I pressed it to my face and rose up with help from Steve.

''Come on, let's say hi to the team and then I want breakfast'' I said and Steve seamed to calm down and relax.

''Jarvis is Loki up yet?'' I said. ''No Eviana'' came the response and I smiled. ''Play 'what a wonderful world' for him then tell him I want to eat breakfast with him, oh, and that the rest of the avengers is back'' I said. ''Yes Eviana'' came the response, this time with more happiness in the voice.

I walked in to the room just to find all of the avengers(except Loki, me and Steve) in the room, sitting down on different places. Even Coulson where there, sitting in the sofa next to Thor. All turned to me and the now red towel I where pressing to my nose. Damn, it really didn't want to stop bleeding, and they all looked worried, great, not like I where dying. Before anyone started asking I hold my hand up.

''Don't get in the line of Captain Americas punches, just saying'' I said and I laid down in the sofa, putting my head in Bruce's knee. He tensed up for a second, breathing trough his nose before relaxing and looking in to my eyes.

''Are you alright?'' he said and I rolled my eyes. ''Yep, I just gonna have a really nice bruise where Steve's foot hit my chest and my nose is probably broken, other then that, I'm fine. Really, I should ask you that question'' I said and they relaxed more around me, smiling. Everyone knew the strength Captain America had, Tony where drinking his scotch like always, turning around to look at me.

''Well I'm surprise you did last that long against Captain America'' he said and I rolled my eyes. ''After all, you are as fragile as glass around here'' he said and flexed his muscles.

''Yeah, and I missed your comments as well. How about eating dinner together? Perhaps ordering pizza?'' I said and all nodded at that, all knowing how much dinner in front of the tv actually where relaxing. I took away the towel and let it drop to the floor, Bruce just gave me a look and I nodded. Slowly he felt over my nose, it hurt, it was sore, but I had been trough worse, this was nothing, and he smiled.

''Not broken'' he said, sound like he could be Maury Povich telling 'you are not the father!' and I started laughing, all looking at me, and when I told, those who had seen it smiled. Thor just looked confused together with Steve, none of them had seen it, and of course Tony had to show them, making Steve blush.

''Eviana, if you play that song one more time...''Loki's voice drifted from the door of the room and I smiled, standing up slowly not to fall back and I gave him a short smile.

''Then what?'' I said and Loki walked over to me and dragged me to his side but didn't do anything more.

''By the way, we are together'' I said and all faces where showing different things. Most of them looked like they did know it, Thor went up and gave me a bone-crushing hug, Natasha gave me one of those rare smiles and Clint where beaming with knowing.

''Pay up'' he said and I looked at him as almost everyone, except Steve, Bruce and Tony, gave him money, even Coulson.

''We split it cause I guessed they would be together'' Tony said and Clint handed him half of it, and surprisingly, I couldn't be mad at them. I just smiled and kissed Loki's mouth, he relaxed and actually smiled.

''Alright, let's bet on when they get married'' Tony said. ''All can send or say their guesses to Jarvis and he will keep control so no one is cheating''

I rolled my eyes and picked up my phone, taking what everyone wanted and called the place we liked. Soon enough we where all on the couches, well not Coulson cause he needed to leave, but the rest of us, eating pizza, I didn't wanna press for information, I could take it tomorrow.

I woke up around one in the morning, couldn't sleep more and completely silent I left the room after putting on a robe. I went down to Tony's lab, I didn't know why I wanted to see it, but I knew I had missed something. Tony where not there, and that was a surprise, but I didn't complain.

''Jarvis, give me the file on Gabriel'' I said. ''That is SHIELD and...''

''And you can hack it, I know it, since Tony talked about it last time he was drunk and I put him in to bed'' I smiled and soon I where looking trough the files. There where hardly anything new, I had seen it all, but there where one new file, a video.

''Start it Jarvis, but on low volume'' I said. ''I don't think that is wise seeing..''

''I know you are concerned but I need to see'' I said with a calm voice and Jarvis, made to follow orders, started the video.

That was the worst decision in my life, okay maybe not, but one of them. I started to hyperventilate, I where shaking like crazy, I could hear Jarvis trying to talk to me, I knew that my body where not good on taking this. Panic flooded my system.

''Shut it off'' I said and Jarvis where fast to do as I said. I rose up, still having the beginning to a panic attack, still not getting enough air, and I sank down by the wall. I was shaking like a leaf, hardly breathing, looking all over the place yet I where not there, no, I where trapped in my mind. In all those dark places, all dark memories I had tried for so long to forget, to push away. I where crying and I felt my name being called and felt to strong hands hold me. I screamed and tried to get away but the person wouldn't let go and I cried more, I didn't breath and then I heard his voice coming over my fears, it where not Gabriel holding me.

''.iana...Eviana, can you hear me?'' I looked up to see Tony's worried eyes look at me. He was worried about me? Sure thing, I where the one who had got under his skin, I had seen his panic attack, I had talked with him and hold him when he had broken down, he had talked with me.

''Hey it's okay'' he said when I started to cry, he lifted me in to his arms after sitting down beside me. I put my feet on both sides of his legs and he held me close, he didn't speak, he just rocked me back and forth. Tony might be an asshole but deep down he where like me, haunted by the past, and in this type of situation he was great. I put my head against his arc reactor, listening to the calming sound and I grabbed his shirt.

''I called Loki'' Tony said and I nodded, just a second later Loki where walking in to the room, almost running and went down on one knee.

''Here love, it will be alright, they will not touch you here'' he said and lifted me up, he held me to his chest before looking at Tony.

''Thanks'' he said, meaning it. ''What happened?'' Tony said and I gave out a small sound of pain.

''I...Jarvis help out'' I said and Jarvis opened the file but didn't start the film. Tony nodded slowly and I looked at him.

''I'm sorry...I needed to know...I taught I could watch it but it didn't work'' I said and Tony nodded while Loki just held me closer. He walked me back to bed, holding me tight, and I drifted of to sleep once more, feeling secure in his arms.

Morning came around way to fast and I grunted, rolled over in the now empty bed, oh yeah right, Loki had told me he needed to visit Asgard with his brother Thor, fix some things. Slowly I rose from the bed.

''What time is it?'' I asked. ''Good morning Eviana, it's 7:45 in the morning, the rest is downstairs waiting for Captain America and Jane to fix the breakfast''. I smiled and ran trough the shower before I put on sweatpants, an oversized t-shirt and my hair went in to a pony-tail.

''Morning'' I said as I entered the room and all nodded, Tony where watching the blueberry pancakes Steve where frying and I wondered if it would be any left to us. I put myself beside Bruce who where talking with Tony about their experiment, some things I did understand and some where just Greek for me. That's when the nausea hit me and I had to take a deep breath and hold it not to throw up, no, no..no! I would not go back to eating disorder but my body where not with me. I where happy there was so much sound around me and I rose from the chair, earning a few glances.

''Bathroom'' I said and with that nobody looked at me. I hurried to the nearest one, running, I didn't have the time to lock it, only close it before I puked up all I had in my stomach. I continued to puke until I where dry-heaving. I heard a soft knock on the door before I saw Natasha in the corner of my eye, heard the door lock and felt her hand pat my back. She gave me my toothbrush, a glass of water, toothpaste and a short smile.

''You don't dare go back there'' she said half-joking half-serious as I freshened myself up. I gave a weak laugh.

''Wouldn't dare, not with you around'' I said earning one of those rare smiles before she helped me up. She walked with me in to the area in time for breakfast.

''Needed another girl to the toilet?'' Tony said grinning, his smile showing just how much of a playboy he still where, sexy imagination. ''Why do girls need to go in group to the toilet?'' Tony said before he filled his mouth with the pancakes. Natasha shot him a glare and I just rolled my eyes. That's Tony for you.

''I'll tell you why'' I said with a sexy, husky low earning me his attention. ''So you can ask about it of course'' I said with my normal voice and earning a few chuckles from the people around the table.

I smiled and looked at the food, the more I where looking, the worse it seemed to be, making my stomach turn in agony and pain. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and released it trough my nose, relaxing my body and opened my eyes to...see everyone staring at me. Damn, was it that obvious? Natasha nodded, knowing the problem, Hawkeye where figuring it out with help from Natasha. Tony seemed to work it out as well that something was wrong, Steve looked worried, knowing something was wrong but not what and Bruce had his perfect eyes on me, using his doctor skills trying to see what where wrong.

''Alright, staring is wrong, just so you know'' I said and rolled my eyes. ''It's nothing big, I just don't feel well around food, not right now apparently, I might be sick or...or I might starting to get my...'' I started unable to finish the sentence. Damn, not a single one knew about it accept Natasha, since she where the one finding me and she read the file.

''...eating disorder'' Natasha finished and I nodded, my eyes fixed on the table and they seemed to relax, now knowing what was wrong.

''Well we can't have you smaller now can we?'' Tony said and I looked at him. ''Then your forms might get smaller and where would I look then?'' he teased and I gave out a small laugh, relaxing.

''You will not change, how is it you say, 'genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist' right?'' I said and Jarvis took the hint, playing Tony's voice with the exact same words and I smiled. Tony just nodded and before he could react I snatch a bit of his pancake from his plate, putting it in to my mouth, smiling.

''0-1 to me'' I said before sipping my green tea next to Bruce.

Phil came around later that day, around lunch-time, and all of us where sitting in the sofa, talking. They told me what had happened, that they did find traces of Gabriel but nothing they could follow, making them hit another dead end but they where not giving up hope yet.

I where seated between with my legs in Steve's lap and my head on Bruce's thigh as he where massaging my fore-head. I where still feeling ill after the breakfast and hungry, it was so confusing, like I wanted to puke at the same time eat, so I right now where just relaxing.

''Sir'' Jarvis voice came drifting down. ''Yes?'' Tony said and took a sip of his coffee. ''I think you want to see this'' Jarvis said and Tony nodded, I turned my head so I could look at the screen of the TV and...I froze where I where lying, just staring in to Gabriel's face, that smile I so would love to wipe away.

''Hello citizens of New York, you don't know me and you don't need to, my name is not important'' he said with his normal tone yet it made me shiver, like I where cold, made shake and I could feel Steve squeeze my legs a bit more, Bruce where as tense as I where, trying to relax not to let the other guy out. I where sort of in danger and the other guy knew it, I could see his eyes turn to green and brown.

''He have taken over all the news and the channels here in New York'' Phil's voice said and I realized he where on the phone.

''I want a girl named Eviana Alexandra Rachel Trivia'' he said and a picture of me where showing in the screen, a little younger version, but still looking like me. ''You have 24h to give her to me or I will wipe New York from earth. Eviana, I speak directly to you'' he said, his voice going lower, more loving, all to win the people over.

''Come home to me, let me help you, let me fix what went wrong so many years ago, let me fix you! I know I where wrong and what I did was wrong, but I can fix it, I have worked day and night to make this antidote to make you happy. Let me make you happy! I love you'' he said and then the screen went black, Jarvis saying something about it was done. _I love you! Let me fix you! I love you! Love..._

I jumped up from the sofa, taking all with surprise and I sprinted to the trashcan, puking up the little I had gathered. Bruce where frozen, eyes closed, breathing fast, hardly containing his anger, shaking like crazy. Steve looked protective, angry and hurt, hurt over what? He didn't do anything wrong, it's not his fault Gabriel is roaming free. Phil looking like this was all his fault, looking at loss over at me, not knowing what to do. Tony where talking with Jarvis, trying to figure out how Gabriel could send this message, from where and how he could find and kill him. Hawkeye looked furious, so did Natasha, their eyes burning, almost scary to see her so angry. I slowly gurgled some water before going back to the sofa, I didn't shake anymore, not when I knew what I had to do to keep everyone safe, but I wouldn't tell them.

''Bruce?'' I whispered and went on one knee in front of him. All where tense, now seeing how bad in shape he where, Steve looked like he wanted to drag me out of the room and never let me go until Gabriel where caught. All where working their masterminds to try and figure out where Gabriel where so they could kill him as fast as possible.

Bruce fists where so clenched he started to get white over the knuckles. I slowly put my hands over his face, his eyes opened in alert and they where green.

''It's alright big guy! I'm safe in here, right now we need Bruce okay? We need the smart Bruce to help us figure out where Gabriel are. Then, when we do, you can come out alright? You can come out and smash whatever you want, but right now we need Bruce'' I said and without knowing how Bruce's body relaxed, his eyes going back to brown and I released a breath I didn't realizing I where holding, knowing Bruce where back.

''Are you o..'' Steve started and I shot around, staring in to his face and taking a deep breath, not to lose my temper.

''Don't even ask if I'm okay. This is not okay, nothing of this is okay, I'm not okay, not at all. But it will be, sooner or later, it will be alright, but right now it's far from okay'' I said taking a deep breath and relaxing my body.

''Just...how the fuck did he get access to all the satellites? Gabriel can hardly be working alone, no, he needs to have someone he is working under. But he will get the people of New York searching for me'' I said. ''Phil, any luck?'' I said and ignored the sad look on his face, before it turned to determination, he where not going to loose it, no, he where gonna fix this so all would work out fine.

''Not yet'' he said but sounding relaxed. ''But I'm sure we will find him soon or eat least something that could help us. I hardly think he would wipe out all of New York..''

''No he wouldn't'' I said with a calm voice, walking toward the exit. ''But remember he works for someone else, and they might think I'm better off dead then free, I would suggest you look for stolen items worthy to make something big enough to destroy New York City'' I said before leaving the room.

I went to my room, dressed in training outfit and then entered the training area, focusing on my breathing. I where scared, scared over what I had to do but still determine, I would survive it, cause they wouldn't stop looking after me. And right now I refused to have another panic-attack.

''Breath Eviana'' came the voice of Jarvis and I released the breath I was holding, smiling and taking deep breaths.

''If Gabriel want me he will have all of me'' I said knowing they would listen before looking up to the ceiling smiling. ''But not now'' I said. ''And I'm sure I'm more then he can take, Jarvis, put on Good Feeling by Flo Rida, would ya?''

I flexed my muscles, focused on my breathing before relaxing.

''Oh and to be safe, don't let anyone in to the room until I'm back to my normal form, just gonna let off some steam'' I said and smiled.

Slowly I let go of the monster inside of me, my heart speeded up and I focused on all other then the pain. As soon as the pain had started it was gone, I was still in charge of my body but I where not always the one making decision, like to people trying to convince the other what to do, but most of the time I won.

I looked myself over in the mirror. My eyes where still the same as in my human form, the only thing different where the red conjunctiva of the eye(*). My body still had the same shape, the same curves, the cloth being the same, after all I where changing and not the cloth. My hair where much longer, reaching almost to my thigh, and it had turned red, as red as my eyes.

My body where a darker shade of red with even darker lines marking my hole body and face. Streams that didn't form any words, making nice tattoos, most of them hidden beneath the cloth. My nails turning to razor-sharp claws, growing to a few centimeters and my teethes the same form as sharks, as sharp as the claws. I could feel my veins pulsating, like fire where running trough them and I smiled, showing off all my teethes again. I took a few steps forward, taking off my shoes and my eyes focused on the targets a few meters in front of me.

Before any normal would have react I where behind the target, slicing it in half with help of my claws, jumping from target to target, laughing slightly, just showing off. But the other side off me where bored, wanted to do it with real people, but I forced her down. We where jumping, running, playing around with everything in the room, not once slowing down. But her anger grew, that was right, I called the other side of me for that, and she wanted to leave again, waiting for the right moment. My eyes where burning, and I crouched down, laughing slightly.

''Jarvis, do you know what? We stop looking for monster under the bed when we realize they are inside of us, making us insane. But that is alright, all the best people are!'' I said, laughing a bit to hysterical for my taste before forcing all off my powers together. Heat where radiating of my body and far away I heard Jarvis telling me my heart where going to fast.

''Let my heart beat, that way I know I'm alive'' I said, knowing my voice no longer where mine but her voice. With a last laugh everything where cut in half, exploding and I went down on my knees, all strength leaving my body, everything in the room where destroyed and I where happy, calm, no more of her at the moment.

''I'm done with the training'' I said and rolled over to lie on my back with my eyes closed. I heard a lot of footsteps and forced my eyes open. I could see Bruce stare down at me, beside him where Steve, Phil and...Fury. Before I registered in my foggy brain what just happened I where standing up, swaying lightly, trying to keep myself from fainting or loose balance. Steve where right behind me, holding me close to his muscular body and Bruce where checking my pulse, talking with Jarvis.

''I'm fine'' I said my voice back to normal. ''Director Fury, what are you doing here?'' I said and he looked at me with his one eye.

''I'm here to get you to a safe place but we will not move you right now, we will wait till nightfall'' he said and left the room together with Phil knowing I where taken care of. I just nodded and looked up at Steve.

''Are they back?'' I said and he moved his head from side to side. ''Oh can you not do that'' I said closing my eyes, leaning forward with my hands on my thighs, sucking in deep breath before I, with more help then I wanted, where taking to my room so I could take a shower.

On the way back we walked in to Tony who where busy with the pad.

''Sorry, you know, I can always help you shower'' he said with a smirk of his own and I gave out a quiet laugh.

''I don't think I would get much cleaner'' I teased and he smiled before we continued. In my room I smiled to Bruce and Steve who where worried.

''Sorry I scared you but I had to let of steam'' I said smiling slowly. ''Beside, I'm sure you are needed by Tony'' I said looking at Bruce. ''And you will blush crazy if you gonna help me'' I said and Steve where already blushing.

''It's alright, you can wait outside when I take a shower'' I said and Steve nodded. I took a longer shower then I planed but it where giving me more energy and I walked out, seeing Steve where sitting on my bed.

''Like it?'' I said, taunting him and he more or less jumped up, really red in the face. ''Relax Steve, just joking, sorry, I have my Loki'' I said and he relaxed, hands over his eyes when I where dressing in to comfy cloth, putting my hair up and went down.

''What do we have to eat?'' I said and Steve smiled. ''Chinese, Tony ordered with help from Jarvis, but well, everyone is eating in different places. Tony and Bruce in the lab, trying to find Gabriel, trying to figure out how he took over the satellites. Hawkeye and Black Widow are in their flat, trying to find Gabriel as well, well I'm here and the rest is not back yet'' he said and I smiled.

''You are more then perfect to keep me company if you would like to?'' I said and Steve gave my shoulder a small squeeze.

''I would love to'' he said. We filled out plates(well Steve eat least 4 times more then me) and we ate, talking a bit, no nausea, just fatigue.

''Let's watch a movie'' I said and Steve smiled and we went to sit in the couch. Well, Steve sitting and me having my head against his shoulder. We decided to watch 'Dirty Dancing', I picked up my phone and send a text, soon getting a reply, all where set. When the movie where finished I smiled toward Steve, telling him I where tired and needed to get ready to be put in a safe-house. He nodded and I went up, packing a bag and gave it to the agent going to get me.

''Give me 5 more min then I will be up alright?'' I said and he nodded. I went in to the bathroom, splashed some water in my face and went out of my room in to the corridor to find it empty. I entered the elevator.

''Jarvis, take me to the bottom''

''Eviana the chopper is at the top of this..'' He started but I gave a sigh. ''Please Jarvis, I need something from there, don't stop on the way, the sooner I get that thing the sooner I can get to a safe place'' I said and he listened. I felt bad for doing this but I knew I had to do it, I went to the front, knowing Jarvis where monitoring me.

''Jarvis'' I said and I knew he where waiting as I pressed send on the message. ''I'm sorry for this, would you please show the message to the rest of the avenger?'' I said before sprinting out the door. I where running down the streets of New York, face covered in a sweatshirt, jumping and sliding, knowing where to go.

The car where waiting, my phone where buzzing like crazy and I turned the vibration of. They would find it but that would give them an idea if not...

When I reached the car I stumbled but just four second later I stood up and entered the car, looking at the hired man in the back

Not a single one said anything and I knew they wouldn't so I relaxed, not enough to fall asleep when I felt a rug on my nose and everything went black.

*Picture of what I'm trying to explain xD:  . 


End file.
